The present invention relates to an adjustable garment bag assembly adapted to be removably secured to a door or wall-like surface and permit the support of a number of hangers therefrom.
It has often been found that the space provided by closets in an apartment or home is insufficient to meet the needs of the occupants. In many instances people tend to try and hang or support hangers from a single hook behind a door. I have found that it is possible to overcome the shortage of closet space by providing for a collapsible garment bag that is readily secured to one side of a door and is capable of supporting a number of hangers from individual hooks associated therewith.